Neechan's Birthday
by Ahisa Fantasy
Summary: Kuroko's cousin visited Japan and her birthday is today... What happens if she meet Kuroko's friends (GoM, etc)... [T for bad words]


IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!

AND OF COURSE A SPECIAL TRIBUTE TO MYSELF… A GIFT FROM MY BRAIN TO MY HEART THAT FILLED WITH KUROBASU AND KUROBASU ONLY!

YOU DON'T NEED TO FAV, FOLLOW OR REVIEW I ONLY WRITE IT FOR MY BIRTHDAY… (A GIFT TO MYSELF :3)

* * *

_To: Ahisa-neesan_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Neechan, happy birthday… you free today? I'm happy you finally visit Tokyo. Sorry I haven't able to pick you up on the airport yesterday, we had a practice game. _

_Hope to see you… _

* * *

_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_From: Ahisa Lem_

_Nyah~ Tetsu-chan! TT_TT how could you do that? Leaving me like that and the heck I don't know where I was going, thankfully your Mom picked me up._

_BTW, I'm staying on a hotel right now but I will be moving on your house when my things arrive._

_Thanks for greeting me! I'm free after lunch… meet me at the hotel lobby :3 see you! _

* * *

12:30 pm at the hotel where Ahisa staying:

Kuroko patiently waits for his neechan holding a bouquet of flowers, cake and of course his gift. Ahisa is Kuroko's cousin from his father's side. She has been studying overseas but decided to visit Japan for one month vacation.

"Tetsu-chan~!"Ahisa waving her hands eyes sparkling, while she attracts attention of the people because her voice was too loud.

"Neechan, your voice is too loud."

"Ah~ sorry sorry!"

"For you… Happy birthday…" Kuroko handed over his gifts to his cousin. He always admires her neechan's out going and cheerful attitude but not as overwhelming as a particular person that he knew (Kise).

"Uwaah—I feel so loved… thank you Tetsu-chan."

"So, what places would you like to go?"

"Let's see… CHERRY BLOSSOM, bring me to cherry blossoms!" she shouted in excitement and again, people start looking at them. But since he has small presence, he was worried that people might think her neechan is talking to herself.

Kuroko hold Ahisa's hands and people began noticing the bluenette "Neechan, no cherry blossoms. You came the wrong season."

The woman pouted. She looks disappointed, just like a child not obtaining the candy she likes. Her cousin's childishness is what Kuroko really likes about her and also she is tall about 185cm, reminding him of Murasakibara. When it comes to sports, volleyball is her specialty, winning 3 championships in a row in her high school days.

"You like to go to amusement park?" Kuroko suggested.

"Really?! I want! I want!"

"Okay, come on…"

They ride a bus to reach the amusement park. The bluenette headed to the counter to buy tickets.

"Uhmmm… two tickets please…"

"…"

"Excuse me…" Kuroko try to get the attention of the ticket seller. Ahisa saw how Kuroko was being ignored, a few seconds later… she snaps.

"Hey fucker, don't fuckin' ignore a customer especially my cousin" she gave a menacing aura while wearing a very sweet smiling face to the ticket seller.

"I'm very sorry mam! I didn't notice him… I'm very sorry" the ticket seller apologizes and looking terribly horrified.

"Look, I'm not in the mood on making a fuss about it. So hurry up and just give him the fuckin' tickets" Ahisa kept on smiling.

"Neechan, its ok…" Kuroko pay for the tickets then immediately drag his cousin to the gate of the park "You don't have to scare people neechan"

"It pisses me off…"

"About what?"

"People not noticing you, ignoring you" she continues.

"I'm used to it, don't worr—"

"KUROKOCCHI!" a blonde yelling Kuroko's name was near the gate together with Generation of Miracles and with other companion (Kasamatsu, Takao, Himuro and Kagami).

"Yoh! Tetsu/Kuroko" Aomine and Kagami greeted the same time.

"Don't copy me idiot!" Kagami said.

"You're the one copying me stupid!" Aomine rebutted.

"People without manners should go home" Midorima grins and push up his glasses.

"Hello to all of you…" Kuroko politely greeted the group he's looking for Akashi but he's not with them "Where is Seijuuro-kun?"

"Akashicchi said that he will follow us later"

"Neh~ Kuro-chin what're you doing here?" Murasakibara asked the bluenette while eating potato chips "Murasakibara-kun, it's a bad habit to eat while talking, please be minded of that."

"Tetsu-kun~" Momoi hugs the bluenette "Ah, Momoi-san… I-I can't breathe"

When Kuroko finally regains his freedom on Momoi's hug, he looks for his cousin but she's nowhere to be found "Oh crap… where is she."

"Hmmm… you say something?" Himuro asked the bluenette noticing the worried look on his face.

"My companion, did you see—"

"Tetsu-chan!~"

Kuroko sighed in relief "Where've you been?"

"Looking for cotton candies…"

"The cotton candies are inside the park neechan"

"NE-NEECHAN!?" they screamed altogether.

"Uh—Tetsu-chan's friends? Amazing so many… Hello, I'm Ahisa Lem nice to meet you" she introduces herself. Ahisa's appearance is quite mesmerizing, having pitch black wavy hair reaching her hips and wearing black short revealing her legs, white long sleeves and black boots reaching the top of her knees.

'_ugh.. so tall.. my estimated height on her is 185cm'_ Momoi said to herself.

"Everyone, she's my cousin. She will be on Tokyo for her vacation and it's her birthday today."

All of them greeted Ahisa a Happy Birthday then they decided to enter the amusement park together as a group. Ahisa requested it because she was amazed that his cousin actually has lots of friends and they are so funny especially the what-she-thought African man (Aomine) and a four-brow tiger man (Kagami). The group stops to a stall and buy drinks and when she have the chance to talk to Aomine and Kagami, "Did both of you like Tetsu-chan?"

"W-WHAT?!" they spit their drink together "The hell Ahisa-san?" Kagami was the first one to recover.

"So.. what… did you like him or not?… I might be able to help the two of you, you know."

"That's not the point… Kuroko already has a lover" Aomine replied.

Ahisa is the next one who spit her drink to Kagami's face "WHADYUH SAY!?"

"The hell? Why did you spit on me? In my face in particular! Tsk, his lover was this idiot's former captain and now Rakuzan captain, Akashi Seijuuro" Kagami added.

The woman sighed as she walks out of the scene to look for Kuroko. She look at her cousin closely "WHERE IS HE?"

"Who?"

"Your lover…"

"Ah… Seijuuro-kun. He'll be here in a short while."

"Okie make sure he's a fine man!…~"

The teens finished their drinks, Ahisa drag Kuroko to the roller coaster and followed by the others.

"Muro-chin, I wanna ride the rollercoaster~"

"Atsushi, we will ride it. Look at Kuroko-san, they already waiting in the line. Be patient" after a few minutes, Ahisa approach them.

"Oi—come on guys… the seats on the front can be occupied by us, I talked to the operator"

"Uhhm… are we really going to ride that thing?" Kagami glances at the people puking after getting off the ride.

Aomine laugh at the tall red hair man "`Che… I don't know that you're scared to something so small… stupid coward tiger…"

…

" #$*^%#*$&^(!$^&%*%$!"

(**Censored** because Aomine is shouting and screaming all the bad words he know, even talking about boobs sizes and shit)

….

"AHAHAHAHA! My Gawd that was awesome! I wanna ride it again~" before Kuroko can say anything to his cousin she already left and now she was with Murasakibara waiting in the line planning on riding the rollercoaster again.

'_the two huge babies had the same likes I suppose… cute though – hehe I wanna take a picture of them' _then he takes out his digital camera and capture the cuteness of Ahisa and Murasakibara looking like twins excited to ride a roller coaster. Kuroko took a glance on his companion and with that little devil on the inside; he wants to laugh out loud at what he saw:

Kise's color is gone along with the representation of his soul hanging on his mouth.

Kasamatsu is sighing due to irritation of Kagami's chanting voice.

Momoi tries to convince Aoimine in riding the rollercoaster again.

Aomine is puking on a trash bin near the bench where Midorima and Takao are sitting, well… Takao is laughing while Midorima's face is stiff and it almost looks like he's out of this world.

Himuro wears his usual smiling face waving at Ahisa and Murasakibara as they finally ride the rollercoaster for the second time.

This will be one of his treasured moments with his cousin along with his friends… If only his Akashi is there then he would be happier. But this was his Ahisa-neechan's birthday he must make her happy. Kuroko went to the amusement park baggage area and get the presents he gave to his neechan. The bluenette's phone vibrates indicating a call. _–Seijuuro-kun—_

"Hello Seijuuro-kun?"

"Tetsuya, I've reach the amusement park, meet me at the entrance."

Kuroko chuckled "Hai-hai~ so spoiled"

"Well if you'll be the one spoiling me, I'd love to be more spoiled."

"Oh—I can see you, I'll hang up."

The pale boy walked towards the red hair man "Seijuuro-kun…" Akashi shifted his gaze to his beautiful lover "And hello to you my love" then he kisses the bluenette on the cheek not minding the people staring them.

"Don't do that on public"

"I just missed you Tetsuya, hmmm… where is she?"

"Ah—Ahisa-neechan is with the others. Did you prepare everything I requested?"

"Yes my love, wait for it until it gets dawn. So, shall head back?"

The couple sightseeing for a bit and decided to buy 4 large teddy bears in brown, light-blue, fuchsia and white color. A dozen of rainbow colored balloons and big fluffy cotton candy. All of this will be given to the birthday girl Ahisa. Akashi manages to bring the three teddy bears and Kuroko on the other one, with the cotton candy and the balloons tied on his wrist.

Meanwhile, Kise and the others decided to rest and grab something to eat.

"It's getting dark, maybe after this we should eat dinner. My treat since it's my birthday today... hehe" the birthday celebrant look at the sky feeling so happy not because it's her birthday, but her heart finally can settle down. His ever shy and expressionless cousin treasures the most precious friends.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR NEECHAN~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…

Everyone was shocked and trying to find the person singing the birthday song.

'_Is that, Tetsu-chan?'_ before Ahisa could react, beautiful fireworks start to touch the sky. It enlightens the night by its wonderful flashes of different colors.

People's attention was on the fireworks. Kuroko lights up a small candle and place it on the top of the strawberry cake then he walk towards the tall lady still singing the happy birthday song. Noticing this, all of them including Akashi started singing.

"Uwah—" Ahisa startled, her tears trail down to her cheeks.

"Ahisa-neechan, thank you for taking care of me and being my sister when we we're child up until now. You became one of my inspirations and I admire you from the bottom of my heart. If I've been given a chance to be born again, I will choose to have you as my real sister. Happy birthday neechan, Tetsu-chan loves you so much."

The celebrant shifted her gaze to the ground sobbing. Kuroko is worried so he handed the cake to Akashi to check what happened to her neechan "Nee—" Ahisa kneeled down.

"WAAAAAHH! UWAAAAHHH—" Kuroko also kneels and hug his cousin. She cried so much in Kuroko's chest sobbing and her nose is running while saying "Te..,chuu… *sniff* ..chaan.., *sniff* …neechan lo—… *sniff* .. loves … you too *sniff* UWAAH"

Everyone who witnessed the cute moment smiled and gives their applause on the birthday celebrant. Murasakibara gave all his snacks to Ahisa to stop her from crying. From that moment, Kuroko feel some strange thingy going on Murasakibara and her neechan.

'_**It was my best birthday ever!'**_

* * *

An hour later…

"Way to go f**kers!" Ahisa opens another bottle of vodka.

"Neechan,I thought you said that you will treat us dinner, SO WHAT ARE WE DOING ON A BAR?!"

"Oi—Tetsu~ drink you should drink more!" Aomine place his arms on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Daiki, you shouldn't be doing that when I'm around" Akashi throws a scissor nearly cutting the tanned man's cheeks "Tetsuya, come here. Sit on my lap."

Kuroko make his way to the red head "Akashi-kun, you're drunk are you?"

"I'm not Tetsuya-chan~"

"Yes you are… come on I'll find a taxi you should go home, your butler-san must be worried."

"After the hellish interrogation of your neechan, we finally able to get her blessing"

The bluenette smile and nods as a response "Yeah, we should be thankful… after we clean this mess…"

Ahisa rented her friend's bar, so she closes it and they celebrate there the whole night. Momoi went home early along with Kasamatsu and Himuro. So the people left are GoM, Kagami and Takao. They tasted all types of liquors including her all time favorite Tequila. The place is a mess; thankfully, all the gifts are safely stored inside the employee's locker room. When Kuroko check the situation, most of them were sleeping. His neechan's friend helped him to carry the bodies to the vacant room on the second floor. Aomine's body is the last one being carried but he pukes on the stairs and keep on telling that Ahisa is his type because she has big boobies. Not knowing, Murasakibara behind them is awake and carrying Ahisa's body, bridal style.

"Give me Mine-chin after I put A-chin on a safer place"

"Ah… put Lem on my room… she can sleep there…" the bar owner said.

"Thanks onee-san" Murasakibara 's glare to Aomine is menacing.

"Haha… Daiki will perish tomorrow" Akashi smiked and told Kuroko to left Aomine's body inside the toilet's cubicle. Surprisingly, Kuroko agrees. Akashi helped Kuroko on moving Aomine's body and headed to the toilet.

"Done. So, shall we sleep Tetsuya? Or shall we begin our sexy time?"

"Pervert Seijuuro-kun."

* * *

-Omake-

Aomine's head hurt so much and he feels like he is floating in the ocean…

Ocean?

"GYAAAHH!" the tanned man headed out to the toilet finding himself sleeping on the cubicle "What the fuck"

"Good morning Mine-chin~ the morning is good… isn't it"

The first time in his life to be able to feel the usual baby-mannered giant get's violent all of the sudden. What did he do to deserve this?

'_Goodbye earth, goodbye to my life that didn't reach the age of getting married and goodbye to all the girls with big boobs…'_

* * *

_-_Omake 2_-_

"Hello, may I ask whose calling?"

"Atsushi…"

"Oh … Hi Atsushi-kun, how did you get my number?"

"Uhmm hello A-chin, Kuro-chin gave it to me…"

"I see… so what's up?"

"… Uh, can I ask you to go out with me?"

"…"

"A-chin?"

"Ughh… Atsushi, I'm sorry … I can't"

"Why is that?" Murasakibara's tone looks so disappointed.

"Age gap… you're a minor and I'm an adult"

"… but I thought you're the same age as me…"

Ahisa heard a sniff sound on the phone.

"Atsushi, I'm a college student…"

"I don't care! Go out with me! Please! *sniff*"

"…"

Murasakibara starts crying on the phone "Pick me up on Tetsu-chan's house tomorrow 'kay? Take me out on a dinner"

The purple head voice can be heard on the other line shouting _'YES! YES! I MADE HER SAY YES!'_

And so, they became a couple.

* * *

-END-

Wooh… I try to bring out my true character on the story... and all Ahisa's trait is my true nature.

'em not hoping for fav likes and reviews….to all who read this piece of shit… thank you…

I hope a true Murasakibara Atsushi will fall in love with me …wahahaha (what a delusional sonofa*****)

OCTOBER 27, 2013


End file.
